Such micromechanical components are generally known. For example, micromechanical rotational rate sensors are generally known that are configured to detect a rotational movement of the rotational rate sensor. In addition, linearly oscillating vibration gyroscopes are generally known; in these rotational rate sensors, parts of a movable structure of the rotational rate sensors are driven to a drive oscillation along a drive direction. As a function of a rotational rate about an axis of rotation, perpendicular to the drive direction, of the rotational rate sensor, Coriolis forces are produced that bring about a detection oscillation of parts of the sensor structure perpendicular to the drive direction and to the axis of rotation. In addition, detection electrodes are situated in the sensor structure that detect the detection oscillation.
A coupling of signals from the drive oscillation into the detection electrodes is generally referred to as quadrature. Quadrature signals are in particular signals that occur at the detection electrodes even when the rotational rate sensor is not acted on with a rotational rate. Typical causes for the occurrence of quadrature signals are parameter scatterings in the production process, which for example can be caused by spring structures that are not situated exactly parallel to one another, or deviations in the structural width of spring structures. In this way, for example different spring rigidities are produced that result in particular in a coupling of the drive oscillation into the detection oscillation, thus causing a quadrature signal.
Disadvantageously, the quadrature compensating forces are a function of the deflection along the detection direction, in such a way that quadrature compensating forces can also change as a function of the deflection along the direction of detection. In this way, the vibration sensitivity of the sensor system to external disturbing excitations is increased. In addition, the effective resonance frequency of the sensor system becomes a function of the operating point, which is undesirable.